Diário de safadezas ocultas de Yagami Light
by Fulanos da Night
Summary: Uma deliciosa fic onde Light abre as portas de seu quarto e nos revela os detalhes de sua interessantíssima vida amorosa. RIPAGEM!


**Autora:** Tonia-Chan (ID: 1763361)  
**[Sapo: Jackie Chan e seus mil filhos ficwriters, tsc.]**

**Título Original:** Do meu ponto de vista

**Summary Original:** "Acho que escrevi mais obscenidades nesse diário do que o Kama Sutra inteiro." - Diário de Raito. Yaoi / LEMON.

**Ripada por:** Sapo e Leopardo. s2

**x**

Do meu ponto de vista.

Sumário: "Acho que escrevi mais obscenidades nesse diário do queo Kama Sutra inteiro." - Diário de Raito. Yaoi/ LEMON. **[Sapo: NOFFA.]**

Casal: L x Raito.

Indicação: +16 (Yaoi, lemom, linguagem inadequada.) **[Sapo: Oi, não era pra ser +18 ou algo assim?]**

Classificação: Yaoi, lemom, one-shot, raito centred.) **[Sapo: Como fã de yaoi, eu morro um pouco por dentro toda vez que alguém escreve "lemom". Sério.]**

Domingo, 17 de outubro de 2010.

Hoje aconteceram coisas bem... Estanhas. No mínimo. Bem, tô escrevendo aqui porque não é algo que eu possa contar a alguém. Se pra mim é contrangedor **[Leopardo: Contragedor? Raito além de ser uma beeshona que tem um diário, ainda escreve errado.] **escrever aqui, imagine contando tão abertamente a alguém. **[Sapo: O diário do Light. Diário. Do. Light. *procura uma faca de manteiga pra se cortar*]**

Aham, vamos lá . **[Sapo: Vamo acabar com a buatchy! Vamos lá? (8) Silvetty Montilla a-ha-zan-do.]**

Dia"normal" no QG de investigação. Eu acorrentado ao Ryuuzaki, ele comendo doces e dando voltas nas cadeiras do escritório. **[Leopardo: L gosta de economizar. Nem precisa ir pro Universal/Golden Park, se diverte na própria cadeira]** Uma hora e outra me dava puxões pelo pulso procurando mais doces. Às vezes, juro que me pergunto se Ryuzaki é mesmo o maior detetive do mundo. Qualquer um que agisse como ele age seria um completo retardado. **[Leopardo: Raito com inwejenya -rç][Sapo: Tá cuspindo demais no prato que come pra quem quer sair da seca.]** Mas críticas a parte, sigamos em frente.

Legal. Eu trabalhando, com fome, sede e nojo **[Leopardo: Phawelado.][Sapo: Meu filho, cê tá num QG de investigações. Não tá refém da al-Qaeda, não tá no Carandiru, então SHUT THE FUCK UP e vai pegar um copo d'água.]** de tanto ver doce na minha frente, acorrentado a um maníaco que insiste em se sentar como o Smeagol. Condenados a prisão perpétua devem sofrer menos que eu. **[Sapo: Ô TELEVISA. Se vocês fizerem um remake de Maria do Bairro, chamem o Light. Só isso.]**

- Tô cansado. Vou pro quarto. - Ele sussurrou perto de mim. **[Leopardo: Olha, já começou com a safadeza!][Sapo: A putaria começa agora (8)]**

Tá. Ele tá cansado. Aham. **[Sapo: Aham, Cláudia, senta lá.]**

Essa frase seria normal pra qualquer um. Menos pra uma pessoa que esta acorrentada a outra. **[Leopardo: Tá, mas o quê que isso tem a ver mesmo?]** Daí ele foi me arrastando de qualquer jeito, feito um saco de batatas. **[Leopardo: Raito cachorrona-favelada, rawr.]** Diga-me, Deus: Como reagir nessas horas? **[Sapo: Reze.]**

- Ryuuzaki, custa me esperar? - Eu disse, puxando as malditas correntes. **[Leopardo: Malditas correntes parece nome de filme de terror trash]**

- Desculpe. Às vezes eu esqueço disso. **[Sapo: Esquece uma ova, L. Todo mundo sabe que tu é um baita safadão que se liga num BDSM.]**

Quê? Como ele pode esquecer que está acorrentado a alguém? como esquecero próprio nome, não faz sentido.

- E além do mais, eu avisei. - E andou de novo. **[Sapo: TOMA. Bem feito.][Leopardo: L, Deus dos fatalities.]**

Se tratando do Ryuuzaki, bem capaz que ele tenha se esquecidodo próprio nome. Ele não o usa mesmo**. [Leopardo: Se for por isso, eu ainda lembro como se faz questões de logaritmos, mesmo não precisando usar isso na porra do ENEM-Gay.][Sapo: +1. Matemática, ferrando vidas desde antes de Cristo.]**

Lá fomos. Subimos as escadas e fomos ao quarto de Ryuuzaki. **[Sapo: É uma cilada, Light.]** O único lugar naquele antro de loucos que não tem nenhuma câmera.** [Leopardo: Ryuuzaki safadinho voyeur, fica vendo o Matsuda bater uma, né?]** Levando para o lado positivo, até que eu gostava daquele quarto. **[Sapo: "A parede era cor-de-rosa e tinha gravuras do My Little Pony. Um regalo."] **Chegando lá , ele trancou a porta e me libertou. **[Sapo: LIBERTAR. Que verbo mais gay. E se ele trancou a porta, então você não está livre, fikdik.][Leopardo: Ah, não, cara! Ele trancou a porta? Prevejo cu de viado-bieber arrombado.]** Tive vontade de gritar, pular, de me jogar da janela pra fugir dali. **[Sapo: Vai dar um ataque de pelanca, mona?] **Mas a coisa mais provável que aconteceria eu me esborrachar no chão feito um tomate. Fiquei pensando se valia a pena. Uma cópia da chave? Improvável. **[Leopardo: É O QUÊ? NÃO ENTENDI PORRA NENHUMA DISSO]**

- Ai, que dor...

Virei. Era Ryuuzaki, sem camiseta, massageando os ombros e pescoo. **[Leopardo: Imaginei o L sem camisa pescando.]** Normal. Nós já estávamos a tanto tempo acorrentados que cenas como essas- antes inimagináveis até na minha fértil mente **[Sapo: Eu sei no que você pensa antes de dormir, Light. Todas nós sabemos.][Leopardo: Safadinho~]** - já são rotineiras. Já me acostumei. Não era algo que eu apreciasse ver, mas o fato que ele fazia isso todo diaantes de dormir já era comum. **[Leopardo: Sabe como é, né, toda dia com beijinho de boa noite e]**

Enfim. Sentei em uma cadeira. **[Sapo: Sabe como é, transar na cama é out.][Leopardo: "Vai, gato. Faz um strip sensual pra mim."]**

Péssima idéia. **[Sapo: EU DISSE QUE ERA CILADA.]**

Fui vendado e amarrado. Aí você me pergunta: Comoaçim, Raito? **[Sapo: COMOAÇIM INTERNETÊS][Leopardo: COMAÇIM, RAITO? L com super velocidade? Yondaime, Sonic, Papa-léguas...?]** E eu te respondo: O Ryuuzaki me amarrou a droga da cadeira e me vendou! Simples assim! **[Sapo: Oi?][Leopardo: Oi.]**

Se eu tentasse levantar o corpo para sair da cadeira, cairia pra trás, quebrando e/ou esmagando os braços na brincadeira. Ótimo. **[Sapo: De BDSM, evolui pra Guro. Fetishfest, go!]**

- Ryuuzaki, que patacoada essa? **[Sapo: Mais uma pra série "Autora foi procurar sinônimos antiquíssimos pra palavrar simples no dicionário a fim de parecer mais culta".]**

Ouvi um riso dele. **[Sapo: Não é só ele que tá rindo.]**

- Te amarrei, oras. - A voz dele estava próxima. Assustadoramente próxima. **[Leopardo: DEMONHO! O L TÁ COM O DEMONHO NOS CORO! SAAAAI CAPETA!1!11]**

Tive vontade de dizer assim: "Ah, me amarrou? Jura? Ih, nem notei, rapaz." Mas preferi não piorar a situação, porque melhorar não dava. **[Sapo: Tão engraçadinho, você.]**

- E se eu tivese me sentado na cama, o que você faria?

- Te amarraria a cama. **[Sapo: UNF, taradão.][Leopardo: AHÁ! Ouviu o que queria, hein, cachorrona?]**

Dei graças a tudo quanto foi divindade que lembrei no momento. **[Sapo: MIMSALVA IEMANJÁ!onze1!] **De repente, a idéia de me jogar da janela e me esborrachar no chão feito um tomate me pareceu uma coisa bem lógica a se fazer. Melhor: Me amaldiçoei por ter hesitado antes.

- O que você pretende com isso, seu delinquente? **[Sapo: Te estuprar.]**

Outro riso. **[Sapo: KAPOSKPAKSPOKASPOKSP]**

- Vamos descobrir.

Juro que fiquei com medo. **[Leopardo: Esse medo tem outro nome. Tesão -s]** Quando eu era criança, todo mundo da minha idade que se prezasse tinha medo do Chuck - O brinquedo assassino. **[Sapo: Err... não.][Leopardo: Hoje, todo mundo louva Chuck Norris. Olha só como a vida é...]** Eu não. Pra mim, era como assistir os Teletubbies. **[Sapo: Eu sempre tive mais medo de Teletubbies que de filme de terror. Pronto, falei.][Leopardo: Todo pagando de fodão, né?]** E agora cá estou eu, morrendo de medo do Chuck - O brinquedo assassino. Só que em versão real.

Ele sentou no meu colo, pude sentir. As mãos frias desabotoavam a minha camiseta. Daí eu pensei: -Pronto, fudeu. Se eu sobreviver a esse ritual demoníaco, **[Leopardo: Garoto infernal esse L, hein, ô, Sapo?][Sapo: Lógico. Dá de dez a zero na Megan Fox.]** vou me matar logo em seguida. Não valerá a pena viver.

- Ryuuzaki, mas o que..

Ele colocou dois dedos em frente dos meus lábios. **[Sapo: "Chupa, vagabunda."]**

- Cale-se. Não quero que fale agora. Por hora, só quero que sinta. **[Leopardo: Eita, agora com essa sensualidade toda o Raito vai liberar geral -t][Sapo: Libero, libero, libero, libero sim (8)]**

Uma vez, li em uma enciclopédia sobre os coiotes. **[Sapo: Cultura inútil: essa fic está cheia dela.]**Quando uma pedra cai sobre sua cauda, eles roem - mordem mesmo- a própria cauda pra se desvencilharem. Desejei fielmente me tornar um coiote naquele momento. Quem sabe não roía os próprios pulsos **[Sapo: Sempre soube que Light tinha tendências emo.]** e me jogava da janela como o planejado? **[Leopardo: Aff, broxa.]**

Ele me beijou o pescoo. Okay, mordeu. Okay! Ele deu um chupão. Não sei se isso é informação importante, mas o pescoço é o 2° lugar mais sensível do meu corpo. O 1° ... Bem, não vem ao caso. **[Sapo: Sabe, é exatamente por esse tipo de coisa que eu tenho medinho de ler fic na 1ª pessoa hoje.]**

Eu não aguentei. Soltei um suspiro que mais parecia um gemido disfarçado. Os lábios e a respiração dele roçaram no meu pescoço e ombro enquanto ele abaixava minha blusa.

Você já correu na esteira? É, essas esteiras de academia? **[Sapo: Que **_**merda**_** de comparação ridícula foi essa?]** Se sim, já notou que quando você termina tudo fica meio que girando e você perde o eixo gravitacional? **[Leopardo: Não! Física aqui não! *sai correndo*] **Pois é. Eu estava desse jeito naquele momento. E ainda por cima não enxergava nada. E como desgraça pouca é bobagem, notei que as mãozinhas atrevidas dele estavam no meu tórax e desceram ao meu abdômem. Posso ser jovem, mas não sou besta. Sabia exatamente onde aquilo tudo ia dar. **[Sapo: Vai dar em você dando.]**

E ele me beijou. Meu santo Deus, ele me beijou. Aquele gosto de doce, aqueles lábios me tomaram completamente a razão. **[Sapo: *corre pra privada e dá uma de bulímica*] **Senti meus ombros doerem. Notei que eu estava me incinando para a frente, em direção a ele. Em direção a boca dele. **[Sapo: Hmm, boiola. Tá gostando, é?][Leopardo: Atorando o perigon, hum?]**

E quando eu menos espero, o desgraçado tira a venda.

- Acho que já te domestiquei. **[Sapo: Vai, cachorrona~]**

Domesticar? me senti como um cachorro adestrado. Na hora, imaginar Ryuuzaki como Dr. Pet **[Leopardo: Confesso que eu ri agora HEUIAHEIUAH]** me pareceu extremamente engraçado. Mas nem se eu fosse louco eu ousaria rir agora. **[Sapo: E Light é um homem completamente bom e são.]**

- Isso eu quero que você veja.

Meu cérebro gritava: Reaja, grite, chute-o. Tente se desvencilhar. Não adiantava. Meu corpo gritava: Deixe ele te dar o que quer. Grite por ele. **[Leopardo: Por que que sempre tem uma luta do "Eu não quero dar" x "ME COME, PORRA!11!1" nessas fics?][Sapo: Porque infelizmente tem gente que acha isso complexo e ~*~legal~*~ (?)]**

E ele beijava meu corpo. Ele descia. Descia. Descia mais um pouco. E subia. Me dava um beijo. E fazia todo o trajeto novamente, deixando minha pele vermelha até os quadris. **[Sapo: Isso era pra ser erótico e excitante? No, thanks. *boceja*] **Nem fazia diferença. Eu estava completamente vermelho de vergonha. Eu o olhava sorrir de um modo tão indecente **[Leopardo: Indecência é a cara da vovó do interior que pega a sobrinha no matinho com o cara do sítio ao lado...][Sapo: De que é que isso me lembra mesmo, hein, Leopardo? *risada maléfica*]** que nem parecia o Ryuuzaki que eu conhecia. E ele descia e me provocava até me deixar tonto. Pendi a cabe a pra trás e gritei: **[Sapo: Jogar a cabeça pra trás é a cara do personagem ukezificado, oh dear]**

-Oh, Deus! **[Sapo: NÃO PÁRA, NÃO PÁRA, NÃO PÁRA NÃO, OMG!]**

E tinha me dado conta. Eu estava gemendo feito uma garota. **[Sapo: E desde quando você **_**não**_** é uma?] **E agora não era hora pra pensar n'Ele. Ora, que se dane. Eu estava amarrado e sendo assediado sexualmente. Tinha direito de gritar.

- Grite o quanto quiser. Essas paredes tem 10 centímetros de espessura. - Ele sussurrou e mordeu meu ouvido. **[Leopardo: Como ele sabia que o Raito queria gritar...? L ONISCIENTE, L DEUS?][Sapo: Ele lê mentes. Logo, ele sabe dos devaneios noturnos do Light e está colocando-os em prática. -t]**

Resumindo: Poderiam ter carros alegóricos e escolas inteiras de samba nesse quarto. **[Sapo: NA TELA DA TV, NO MEIO DESSE POVO, A GENTE VAI SE VER NA GLOBO (8)][Leopardo: GLOBELEZA s2]** Ninguém escutaria. Melhor. Melhor sobreviver a humilhação e ninguém saber do que alguém ver a situação em que nós estávamos. **[Sapo: E tu acha que o L não tá gravando tudo? Pfft.]**

Ele abriu meu zíper. Fechei meu olhos e virei o rosto para o outro lado. **[Leopardo: TSUNDEREEEE][Sapo: +1, AAARGH]** Era demais. Ele, porém, aproveitou que eu virei o rosto e beijou meu pescoço, indo até minha boca. Me deu outro beijo. Ele parecia faminto. **[Sapo: Essa fic tem BDSM, Guro e Antropofagia. s2]** Excitado. Mordia meus lábios, suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo. Estavam afoitas, inquietas. Ele ardia de excitação.

- Eu quero que você olhe. Não desvie seu olhar de mim. Você também está excitado. **[Sapo: Foi no Chat UOL pegar inspiração pro diálogo, só pode.][Leopardo: E é agora que começa a seção "Frases pornográficas toscas"]** - Ele dizia, olhando fundo nos meus olhos. Sua boca roçava na minha enquanto falava.

Ele tinha razão. Puta que pariu, ele tinha razão. **[Sapo: Puta que pariu, que fic ruim.] **Eu estou queimando. E ele me lambeu, me manipulou. Um gemido saiu involuntário e eu não pude sequer pensar em segurar. Meu corpo se arqueou na cadeira, meu pulsos doíam. Era sexy demais para eu resistir. **[Leopardo: Gosta de BDSM, né? -Q]** Deus, como eu queria que ele me libertasse... **[Sapo: Ele tá é rindo da tua cara.]**

Ryuuzaki continuava. Eu estava completamente arepiado. **[Leopardo: Arrepiado FAIL, esse]** Minha respiração estava rápida demais. E eu senti ondas de prazer me percorrerem. Tentei segurar um grito mordendo os lábios. Não adiantou.

- Ryuu... zaki... **[Sapo: Isso era pra ser um grito?]**

Meu corpo estava em pane, eu tremia. Minha voz sem controle. Como tudo em meu corpo, naquele momento. E eu não consegui segurar. **[Leopardo: Juro que eu pensei naquela música da Pitty agora.][Sapo: Que trecho merda. Que fic podre.]**

Ele me deu um beijo, sentado no meu colo. Esperava tudo voltar ao normal. Sussurrou pra mim:

- Eu quero te soltar. Mas você vai se comportar?

- Solte-me, por favor. Eu não aguento mais. - Não estava mentindo. Queria tocá-lo. Tocar seu corpo. Eu queria Ryuuzaki. **[Leopardo: "Eu queria Ryuuzaki" Nossa, que frase mais impactante -n]**

- Eu te satisfiz. Satisfaça-me. - Ele dizia lascivamente no meu ouvido, enquanto me soltava. **[Sapo: Tá estourando o limite de frases pseudo-eróticas ridículas que eu aguento num dia só.][Leopardo: Agora ele vai querer um boquete bem babado, tipo esses de pornô gay]**

Na hora, juro que podia acreditar até em unicórnios. **[Sapo: Já disse que tem desenhos do My Little Pony na parede, porra!] **Ryuuzaki só de calças, sentado no meu colo, pedindo para fazer sexo comigo enquando eu estava seminu numa cadeira? **[Sapo: **_**Pedindo?**_** Me desculpa se eu estiver errada, mas acho que amarrar alguém numa cadeira e ficar lambendo a pessoa da cabeça aos pés não é apenas **_**pedir**_** por isso.] **Alguém colocou drogas no meu café, eu sei disso.

Ai meu Deus, é real. Se não fosse, logo em seguida ele não teria me beijado. E se mexido num vai e vem no meu colo, o que me deixou excitado. De novo. **[Leopardo: Que coisa mais boiola. "Ai meu Deus, é real". UEHAUIEHA][Sapo: Ainda falta muito pra isso acabar?]**

Nem pensei. Dei-lhe um beijo e tirei a camiseta que estava embolada em meus pulsos. E toquei-lhe pela primeira vez. Senti meu cérebro gritar só de sentir a pele de Ryuuzaki em mãos. **[Sapo: Desde quando cérebro tem boca?] **Levei-lhe no colo em direção a cama, **[Sapo: MEU DEUS, JÁ CHEGA. É DEMAIS PRA MIM. *pega um garfo e enfia na tomada onde o computador tá ligado*]** enquanto ele entrelaçava as pernas na minha cintura, me dando beijos. Eu podia estar completamente fora do me juízo naquele momento, mas eu estava pouco me lixando. Ryuuzaki estava me parecendo especialmente atraente, **[Leopardo: À noite, todo gato é pardo. Tanto é que o Matt pegou o Mello pensando que era mulher.]** e estava me tirando toda e qualquer sanidade restante. E se ele quer sexo, ele vai ter. Oh, como vai ter. **[Sapo: Vai, garanhão.]**

Joguei-lhe na cama. Tirei o resto da minha roupa e tirei a dele. Manipulei-o. Devagar, torturando-o. Ele gemia baixo meu nome. Me puxou e nossos corpo se colaram. **[Sapo: "Nossos corpo". Mutantes existem, OMG. -n][Leopardo: Tomem cuidado para não deixar a SuperBonder aberta em cima da cama, crianças!]** Eu senti as pernas dele enrolando-se nas minhas. E percebi que Ryuuzaki mal se aguentava. O rosto sempre tão pálido, estava vermelho e seu corpo estava quente. Apesar de qualse imperceptível, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas. Posso não ser um guru do sexo, mas sei bem o que acontece no corpo de uma pessoa sexualmente excitada. E acredite em mim, ele estava. **[Sapo: Todo mundo OOC, L bipolar e Light (quase) citando o nome de um filme do Mike Myers. OH DEAR]**

Dei-lhe beijos no pescoço e minhas mãos tocaram-lhe o corpo, a todo lugar. Ryuuzaki reagia, eu percebia ele gemer, se arrepiar. A respiração meio cortada.

- Eu não... Eu não aguento mais esperar. Tome-me. **[Sapo: Tome já sua dose diária de Noku!][Leopardo: Ênclise-gay.]**

Ele me pediu um beijo e eu o penetrei devagar. **[Sapo: Pois é, né... beijo = penetração.] **Não queria machucá-lo. Seu corpo se contraiu e eu o ouvir gemer. **[Sapo: Esse é o mesmo L que tava pagando de fodão dominador há menos de mil palavras? SÉRIO?] **Parei o beijo. Ele mordeu os lábios. **[Leopardo: Nossa, que comovente -n]**

- Desculpe, eu posso parar se quiser.

- Não ouse. Eu quero que continue. **[Sapo: Merda, odeio esses clichês broxantes de "Estou te machucando? Quer que eu pare?"][Leopardo: Diálogos melecados, ew]**

Entrelacei minhas mãos as dele e fiz um movimento leve, apenas para acostumar-lhe. Outro gemido. Soltei-me de suas mãos e me apoiei na cama. Beijei-lhe suavemente o pescoço.

- Mova-se, a dor passará. Não se preocupe. **[Sapo: Light, não é assim que se trata uma donzela. Não podia nem passar uma vaselina antes?][Leopardo: Falou a voz da experiência]**

Ele me deu um sorriso doce **[Leopardo: SORRISO DOCE UEHUAHIEUHAHUE SACOU AI? L, DOCE, SORRISO IAUHEAIUEH Tá, parei.]** e passou os braços pelo meu pescoço, me puxando para um beijo. Me movi. Um suspiro. Ele escorregou as mãos pelas minhas costas. E devagar, eu me entranhava pelo corpo de Ryuuzaki, deliciosamente. **[Sapo: ...][Leopardo: Adoro esses adjetivos que supostamente deveriam qualificar comidas]** Sentia os lábios dele roçarem nos meus, e um leve torpor tomava conta de meu corpo.

- Mais fundo, Raito! Ah! **[Leopardo: Argh, dialógo tosco é tosco]** - Ele entrelaçou suas pernas na minha cintura. **[Sapo: Obrigada por destruir a imagem que eu tinha do L, tia.]**

Aquilo soou como música aos meu ouvidos. **[Sapo: E soa como morte aos meus neurônios~][Leopardo: Clichêêêê!]** Ele gritava, por vezes meu nome, por vezes apenas gritava. Me arranhava as costas. Não doía, me excitava. **[Sapo: Não doía na **_**tua**_** bunda, né.]** Cada vez mais, rápido e forte, incessante. Sentia meu corpo com fogo pelas veias, e uma onda incandescente parecia se apossar dele. Notei que ele fazia questão de gemer baixinho no meu ouvido, murmurando, mordendo. Sua voz vinha cheia de luxúria.

"Não pare, continue... Vá fundo, me faça gritar. Mais força." **[Sapo: AI, QUE DIÁLOGO MERDA. Ainda bem que tá pra acabar.][Leopardo: AFFÊ, PAREM COM A PUTARIA AGORA! Não quero mais ler essa porra.]**

Peguei-o pelas coxas, forcei-o a abrir mais as pernas. Penetrei-lhe com força. **[Sapo: Vai, cavalo.] **Ele gemeu alto, gritou. Seu corpo se curvou, ele se agarrou forte em mim. Mal se aguentava de tanta lascívia. Ele repetia meu nome vezes e vezes, estava transtornado. Eu não estava muito diferente.Não conseguia mais pensar, estava em delírio. **[Sapo: O certo é "delirando".] **Meu corpo movia-se sozinho, sem pensar. **[Leopardo: Voodoo?]** Meu cérebro estava em letargia. **[Sapo: O certo é "letárgico".]**

Nos entrelaçamos, e eu não consegui mais segurar. Gritamos juntos e chegamos ao clímax. **[Leopardo: Aposto que o Raito se masturbou escrevendo isso][Sapo: L foi de seme-fodão a uke-meloso e eles ainda terminaram juntos. Só falta isso acabar com um "Eu te amo".]**

Estávamos ofegantes. Me deixei cair por cima do corpo dele e lentamente fomos recobrando a consciência. **[Sapo: Mas eles não estavam inconscientes.] **Saí de dentro dele **[Sapo: Argh.] **e ele me deu um beijo calmo. Sorriu pra mim e foi pra baixo do edredom.

- Vem cá.

Ele me abraçou e antes de adormecermos, ele me deu um beijo. **[Sapo: QUE MELOSIDADE MAIS CU.]**

Daí, nós acordamos juntos. Tomamos um banho e nos vestimos. Ryuuzaki está comendo doce lá embaixo. Eu ainda estou no quarto. **[Sapo: Isso tá a cara da lua-de-mel do casal feliz e fluff. Do not want.]**

Eu falei que não era algo que eu podia contar a alguém. Acho que escrevi mais obscenidades aqui do que no Kama Sutra inteiro. **[Sapo: Com certeza, viu. Lady Gaga está orgulhosa de você, beesha.]**

Acho que por hoje só. Ryuuzaki está voltando ; ] **[Sapo: "Tá voltando pra micumê" e... QUE PORRA DE EMOTICON RIDÍCULO FOI ESSE, CARA?][Leopardo: RAITO GAAAAAAAY]**

AI JESUUUUS, eu nunca estive tão orgulhosa de mim mesma. **[Sapo: Orgulhosa de quê, mesmo?] **Quebrei todas as barreiras da minha sanidade e fiz uma fanfic de humor **[Sapo: O humor involuntário foi melhor do que suas tentativas nisso, com certeza.]**, com lemom **[Sapo: LEMON. Com N no fim. Vão aprender pelo menos o **_**nome**_** da putaria antes de tentar escrevê-la.] **em primeira pessoa, Raito seme e uma one-shot quilométrica de onze páginas e meia. **[Leopardo: E isso é motivo pra se orgulhar?]**

Beijões e... **[Leopardo: "Beijões" é a cara da tosqueira][Sapo: Pelo menos não foi "Um cheiro no cangote" ou algo do tipo.]**

Reviews? **[Sapo: Não.][Leopardo: Mando um esculhambando, serve?]**

**x**

**Comentários Finais:**

**Leopardo****: **_Eu quis vomitar com esses dialogos, te juro. São os __**mesmos**__ em todas as fics de lemon trash, acho que as pessoas não se mancam que isso é ridículo. "Mais fundo"? Pfff, se uma mina falasse isso enquanto eu comia ela seria broxante._

**Sapo****: **_Eu sinceramente fiquei com vergonha alheia pela autora dessa fic quando terminei de ler. Ou melhor, bem antes disso - quando a Leopardo me mandou o link, mesmo. Isso sem contar com todos os clichês que eu acho que todo mundo já tá pra lá de Bagdá de cansado de ver, mas o pessoal insiste em socar no meio da fim do fandom de Death Note, reduzido a um mero depósito de devaneios malucos que as criadoras acham que vão fazer sucesso._


End file.
